Red Velvet
by unrequitedexistence
Summary: Regina allows Henry to spend more time with Emma and finds herself doing the same. And suddenly there are cupcakes and frosting and things get interesting. Pure FLUFF. Intro a bit depressing. SQ.
1. Intro

OK, this was not supposed to be this long or this dark. As odd as this might sound, this is the introduction to a fluffy SwanQueen story that has been inspired by Red Velvet cupcakes. I promise that the actual first chapter will be all cheerful and wonderful. It's almost ready, actually, but well, here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT_

Sometimes you just have to let go. It's not an easy thing to do, especially when the person you are supposed to let go of is the only person in the whole world that you care about, your only true love, your _everything_. It takes a lot of courage to open the door when you know that there might never be a knock again. You watch as your happiness, your happy ending, your _life_ walks out without turning back, not even for one last glance. What are you supposed to do? How are you supposed to hold onto someone who dreams of being far away from you? You let go. For their sake and happiness, you let go.

Once out of sight, you take a deep breath to remind yourself that you are still alive. Suddenly you realize that breathing is not as easy as it seems, it requires the energy you don't seem to have at the moment. You find yourself pondering about the point of your existence. What now? You took the first step. You did the hardest thing, you let him go. You fought through the storm, so why can't you see the bright blue sky? The _fog_, they say, it comes from the feeling of _loss_, of _sorrow_. When does it clear away? _Time_, they say, it will take _time._ What are you supposed to do till that _time_ comes? You think of sleeping pills, of sleeping spells, of sleeping curses… but all of those require the energy you don't seem to possess at the moment.

And then there's a knock.

For a moment you think you are dreaming. The knock comes again though, this time stronger, as if whoever is outside truly desires to come in. You don't know what to expect, but _something_ is better than the nothing you currently have. You reach for the door and you make a wish. _Please_. And in he comes, a smile glued to his face.

"Mom, are you okay?"

His voice brings your feet back to the ground. You feel like you have just travelled a thousand miles, and yet it seems that you have been standing on the exact same spot for hours.

"Have you been crying, Mom?"

He reaches for you, taking your cold hand in his. This is the first time in months that he has shown an emotion towards you other than anger, hate or despair. You are suddenly overwhelmed by feelings that moments ago had been nothing more than faint memories.

Sometimes you have to let go of someone so that that someone can find his or her way back to you. When that happens, that's when you feel most loved. You feel your heart growing and your facial expressions softening. Your eyes open up and things look brighter and more colorful. Everything grows simpler and much easier to enjoy and appreciate.

That's when you start waking up with a smile. That's when you start leaving your bed in the morning without second guessing yourself. Even the thoughts of the long and perhaps boring day at work can't stop you. You just sigh at their conventionality. And then? Then you hold onto the many possibilities. And suddenly you just can't wait to face your day.

"I missed you, that's all."

A kiss is placed upon the boy's forehead, a promise that from now on the door will be forever open.

"I missed you too!"

His arms are around you for a moment before he pulls away so that he can guide you to the kitchen.

"Do you want to hear about my day?"

Your smile is now matching his enthusiastic one as you nod.

"It was wonderful! Emma said that you _must_ join us next time. I said you would! It's going to be some much fun!"

You take a second step towards the blue sky as you deliver a second nod.

"Of course, darling."

And then the story begins.

_OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT OUAT_

_Please_, do not give up on me. Cupcakes! Icing!

Comin' up next!


	2. Gardening Red Velvet

Here it is! I am now in need of a cupcake and tea. Must finish the second chapter of The Fear You Won't Fall.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

_OUAT OUATOUATOUATOUAT_

It all started around Christmas. Henry had been so sad that Regina had felt her own heart break for him, something she never thought she would be able to feel again. And so, even though they had decided that Henry was to spend the 25th with Regina, she grabbed the phone and called the younger woman, inviting her to join them for dinner. The concern she had felt on Emma's voice as she answered the phone had made her smile. After reassuring her that they were both just _fine_, she proceeded to explain that her idea was to surprise Henry with Emma's presence, one last Christmas gift from both of them.

Regina ended up spending the whole day cooking and baking while Henry sat in his room, quiet, re-reading the stories that Mary Margaret had given him. She was aware of the fact that the pages were magical, they re-wrote themselves according to what happened to the lives of those who lived in Storybrooke, and yet she hoped that they took their time, for the presence of the Savior was always something to be registered, especially when that presence was felt inside the Evil Queen's home.

She had just finished setting the table when the bell rang.

"Just in time." She murmured as she put down the last glass, making sure the table looked presentable – and by presentable I mean perfect – before opening the door.

She felt Henry move on the upper floor. She smiled and shook her head slightly as she imagined her son walking to the window and looking for Emma's car. This time he wouldn't be disappointed, though, this time his wish would come true.

"Merry Christmas, Miss Swan. Thank you for coming."

And suddenly Henry was running down the stairs and wrapping his arms around Emma. Her heart broke a little again, but she felt yet another smile growing on her face. All that mattered was his happiness. She was used to darkness, but he deserved better. _Much better_. What she wasn't expecting was that, after having hugged Emma, he would do the same to her. She bent down a little and placed a kiss upon his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, love." She said softly, to what he just smiled back, grabbing both her hand and Emma's and taking them to the living room.

On that night they decided that Emma was to have more time to spend with Henry. What she wasn't expecting – yet again – was that, after a few weeks of staying home so they could go out together, she started being invited. Actually, invited wasn't the word. She started being _included_. And suddenly there was a routine. They had dinner together once per week at least, Sundays being a must. Emma would take care of the week's dinner, and Regina would take over when it came to weekends.

_OUAT OUATOUATOUATOUAT_

Spring was definitely Storybrooke's best and favourite season. Even though the green of the forest went extremely well with the while coldness of the Winter snow, Spring brought music back to a town that had for long lived in the deep silence of the frozen hours of the clock that had forgotten how to sing.

Sunday. Sundays had become family days. Regina would spend the afternoon with her son and then Emma would join them for dinner. As the weather was so nice outside, the two decided to do some gardening and afterwards they decided to bring their own homework outside. The sun was uplifting and the birds singing was peaceful. What else could you ask for?

"You are early." Regina said without lifting her eyes for the report she was reviewing.

No matter how hard she tried, Emma could never approach Regina without making the other woman aware of it. Was she too loud? Was her perfume too strong? She wasn't sure. Sometimes she truly wished she could just go unnoticed... just like she had for so many years of her life. It seemed to work with everybody else, but never with Regina... she always knew, even when Emma found herself watching the other woman from a distance. Sometimes she just allowed herself to be obvious to the fact that Regina knew she was being watched. Sometimes she just had to. Sometimes she just didn't care. And she had learned that Regina didn't mind being watched most of the times. She had grown used to it, perhaps.

Today the sight of her was rather unexpected. The older woman was wearing a pair of jeans, a tank top and no shoes. There was dirt all over her clothes and her always perfectly straight hair was now falling freely and curly over her almost naked shoulders. So perfectly imperfect. Regina was positively glowing under the young sun of the first Spring afternoons. Her confidence? Still in place. Her jeans could have holes and her white tank top stains from the gardening, but Regina wore them as proudly as a suit. The person wearing the clothes was truly the one who gives them personality. Regina? Regina made everything look good.

Emma suddenly found herself wondering how Regina would make nothing look like... Wait, what?

"Henry said he had a lot of homework so I thought I could join him… I guess you had the same idea." Emma said. "I also brought some sweet stimulus." She added putting a box of cupcakes over the table and grinning. "And some energy."

The sweet scent of freshly made coffee reached her nostrils and Regina finally looked up, finding the blonde woman staring at her with a wide smile.

"I thought you would like some." Emma set a cup in front of Regina before putting one in front of Henry. "I bought him some apple juice. Was sure you would approve." She quickly added, winking at the older woman before sitting down, reaching for her bag and retrieving a crazy amount of reports. "My boss expects these on her desk tomorrow at eight. Sharp. I better start."

"You have quite the boss, huh?" Regina asked, amused, as the younger woman started to strategically organize the documents on the table.

"Nah, she's okay. I am just lazy. My own fault." Emma answered, grabbing a pen and stealing a last glance at Regina before smiling and focusing on her work.

Regina leaned back on her chair for a moment as she watched the younger woman take a deep breath before opening the first file. It took Emma about a minute to start chewing on her pen, her face growing puzzled as she went down the page. As she reached the end, her face muscles relaxed and she took two or three notes on what seemed to be a new notebook.

"You must be seriously tired of listening to my speeches about work." Regina found herself saying out loud after quite a long time, time she had spent watching the younger woman work as avidly as she could. Her facial expressions reminded her so much of her son... _their_ son.

"I just think there's better use to your time." Emma's eyes left the page to find Regina's. For a moment the world stopped spinning and nothing else mattered. This was now something they did. Silence was no longer awkward between them and somehow they seemed to speak a lot more without even saying one word. They were _okay_. They no longer felt threatened by each other. They had gotten used to one another. And it felt... _good_.

"I am done." Henry yelled out of excitement.

That was another thing they had gotten used to. At first they would find themselves almost jumping out of fright every time he interrupted their little _conversations_, but then they had grown used to it as well. Now they smiled at one another till one of them broke their connection and focused on something else. This time it was Regina's turn. She sighed softly and went back to her own files.

"Come and see what we have planted, Emma!" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her with him. "Mom didn't even use magic, we did it all together with our bare hands." He added proudly.

"So she likes to get dirty, huh?" Emma mumbled under her breath before focusing back on the flowers and on what Henry was telling her.

"Water these while I go get seeds from your mother, yeah?" She couldn't help but smile as Henry nodded enthusiastically before starting on his new task. He seemed so happy. She had never seen him quite like this and she couldn't be happier herself. These family days were making _their_ child smile brighter than the sun itself. Had it always been this easy? Why had it taken them so long to get there?

As she made her way back to where Regina was still working, she noticed that the older woman had opened the cupcake's box and was at the present time finishing what seemed to be a red velvet one. She found herself smiling yet again as she noticed how, at each bite, Regina seemed to relax a bit more. Even though she was still sitting as straight as if she were about to give a speech for the whole town to hear and pay attention, Regina's face exuded... _peace_. She was so at ease. It was a breathtaking sight. As she walked closer, she started noticing a few details... the mayor's nails were as red as the apples that stood proudly on her tree, her hair had grown longer and even though she was wearing no make-up, Regina's lips looked extremely full and red and... there was something on her upper lip.

"You have something on your face." Emma said as she finally found herself standing by Regina's side. She reached out slowly to remove the icing that had been forgotten on Regina's lip. She had barely been able to retrieve it all when Regina grabbed her arm rather heartily, not allowing Emma to move it, not even an inch.

"Geez, Regina, was only trying to…" She froze midsentence as Regina, with her brown eyes set on her own, brought Emma's finger to her lips and then into her mouth.

She felt her face go red as she stared agape at the mayor.

"I am sorry, dear, but the icing is my favorite part."

_OUAT OUATOUATOUATOUAT_

I want to thank the lovely guest who reviewed the 1st chapter. And to all of the ones who chose to follow this story. This chapter is for you. Hope you enjoy it. It is supposed to have two more. Let's see what happens :)

xx


End file.
